


Sculpture In Briefs

by saawinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Angry Sex, Annoying Stiles, Arguments, Beta Liam, Bottom Liam, Break Up, Chimera Theo Raeken, Enemies to Lovers, Exotic Dancer Liam, F/M, Heart Break, Jealous Liam, M/M, Mama Bear Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Pack, Sex, Top Theo Raeken, Werewolf Liam, but he means well, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Liam’s parents left him the house and very little cash before they scurried away to go live their life of adventure. Forced to be independent too soon, Liam had to look for a means to pay the bills, keep himself in school and put food on his table.That leads to him displaying his body for people to drool or ogle at while he swerves to the music and for the right price- get to touch.Of course none of his schoolmates and pack members know about his late night activities.Enter the ever inquisitive Theo Raeken who comes into the picture with his flirty smirk, stupid perfect hair and hypnotic hazel eyes.Liam never hesitated to show his dislike for the other werewolf. Not even when Theo Raeken gets to discover his night job and…..  pays for a lap dance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only :)
> 
> Please pardon my English as it is my second language. I also do not have a beta for this fic. All mistakes are my own. Please forgive me for my errors.
> 
> I appreciate feedback and kudos as you lovely readers are my source of inspiration ♡

Theo watched the perfect hard yet lithe frame glow under the blue light. Those perfect dips and ridges on the torso made him want to run his tongue over it, the sexy muscled back flexing at every twist and turn and those damn fine globes hugged nice and tight by those shimmering grey boxer briefs was driving him to the brink of insanity; not forgetting the way the briefs cupped the beauties cock and balls. 

Damn he's fine.

Theo never displayed his like for men to anyone. He was met with many scenarios where he had to control his urges just so he didn’t jump any hot guy he saw. And he had been managing fine until he came back to Beacon Hills and met Scott McCall’s rather angry and grumpy beta Liam Dunbar. The kid was drop damn gorgeous with his pouty lips, raunchy attitude and appealing apricot scent. 

Apricot scent? He sniffed the air…why was he smelling apricot? Was he really thinking of Liam too much?

A man who had come to stand beside him with a bottle of beer in hand uttered, “Damn he’s amazing huh? Look at that damn fine ass and those full lips. Perfect for wrapping around a cock”.

Theo’s eyes flickered up to the exotic dancer seeing sweat shine along his body as he swayed sexily to the current beat. Now that he was close, an inkling of familiarity was starting to simmer within him. Like he had seen those muscles flex before and that……scent…..apricot….No. His eyes dropped down to the right side of the gorgeous dancers hip and there it was… .just peaking out of seams of the underwear was a little red heart tattoo. He gasped as the dancer swerved to face him, oblivious to his presence….Liam Dunbar.

That realization made his cock jump from half hard to proud in an instant. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to starve off his moan when Liam started to grind playfully unto the silvery pole. Christ almighty he could see the beta’s covered sacks actually rub against the metal surface. And he bit into his bottom lip hard trying to get his mind off how Liam reacted to the naughty grind by throwing his head back exposing his long neck, mouth open, eyes closed as he felt pleasure course through him.

He wondered what it would feel like if the pole was his groin and Liam rut into him nice and sensual giving into his pleasure like he was now? Definitely would feel a hundred times more better.

“So how much do you think he will charge for a lap dance?” The man snickered, “Maybe something more”.

Instant irritation and anger flooded him. He stared at the man with narrowed eyes, feeling his claws start to dig into the palms of his clenched fists. He could feel his canines begin to elongate and the wolf begin to surface. He tried to will the wolf to calm down as he growled, “He’s already paid for. He’ll be spending the whole night with ONLY ME!” He stepped up to the guy, challenging, “We gonna have a problem with that?”

The man’s adams apple bobbed before he put his hands up in a placating gesture while backing off with a fearful look, “Um no problem man. He’s all yours”. He added, “You have an amazing night”. The man then scurried off without a glance back.

Theo’s wolf felt victorious. He fixed his focus back onto Liam’s amazing body, licking his lips as a sudden rush of hunger to touch and taste swamped him. He wanted to cop a feel of every single dip, curve and instrument on the stunning betas body. His alpha demanded he do something to feel the beta under its hands and preferably writhing and hibernating under his body. 

Maybe he could work on the latter later. For now feeling with his hands would be ok.

He stopped the waitress that strolled past him, holding up a $100 note, indicating towards Liam with his head, “So lap dance with that beauty in 15 minutes”.

The waitress smirked and accepted the cash while giving him a once over before winking, “Go make yourself comfortable in the private back room”. She handed him a ticket before uttering, “Will have you entertained by our best exotic performer in another 10 minutes”.

Theo’s lip curled up one side, “Can’t wait”. He spared a last glance at the dancing beta feeling his cock twitch and thrum eagerly. 

He sighed. Even though he’d probably give Liam a heart attack, it would still be worth it. Without further thought he made his way towards the private room with a grin in place. 

He was determined to get his money's worth today, whether Liam wants to or not.

* * *

He was going to give someone a lap dance. It was nothing new he thought as he pocketed the $100. Maybe if he gave the man a great show, whomever it was would want to stretch it out and pay him double.

He really needed the money as the bills were coming due in another two days time.

The fact that he was going to be putting on a show for ** _a man_** was a little daunting but he was able to push it down and remind himself that it comes with the job description. And if he wanted cash then he needed to work for it even if it goes against his preferences.

He dabbed a little glitter that Carla _'his co-dancer'_ handed him, a little cherry flavored lip gloss to make his pouty lips shine, applied eye liner to make his eyes more seductive and thread his fingers through his hair to ruffle it up some. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, liking what he saw before he took in a deep breath. 

Show time.

He put on a flirty look as he entered the private room. He frowned slightly as his nose caught a whiff of freshly cut grass and rosemary. It was a scent he had caught while dancing and somewhere else…..his inner voice chanting ‘school’. And maybe that pulled at his strings a little because if someone from his highschool was here then it would mean high chance of exposure on his nightly activities. 

He tried to push that worry deep down and chucked it up to paranoia.

The lights were a little dim and all he could see was the silhouette of the man who was sitting back in a relaxed way and staring quietly at him. He put on a flirty smile and sauntered over to the person. He almost stumbled when the scent he had smelled earlier smacked him in the face, more stronger than ever. 

His heart began to thump harder against his ribcage as his wolf picked up the unmistaken knowledge that whomever was sitting before him was a supernatural being. He stopped in his tracks, excitement turning into concern, gritting out, “Who are you?! Show yourself!”

The man remained silent for a whole minute and Liam could definitely pick up the hint of hesitation and……arousal. Crap his cock was definitely reacting to the arousal, twitching lightly. His breathing picked up slightly as he repeated, “Reveal yourself!”

Liam watched as the mans arm reached out to the side table before switching a neon pink lamp on. The instant his eyes met familiar hazel eyes that always made his heart flutter wildly and at times pissed him off, he gasped, “Theo?!”

Theo schooled his features and studied the flushing beta, giving him a hungry once over before announcing cockily, “Hey Liam”. He slid down a little further, spreading his thighs apart, smirking, “So where's my lap dance sweetheart? Come give it to me”.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the handsome Chimera. 

Oh Crapity Crap! He’s so fucking screwed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lap dance?...;)

Liam was bone tired. He fought the urge to stay awake but he was failing miserably as his eyelids kept drooping shut. At one point, he felt darkness engulf him, followed by an indistinct feminine voice that echoed out his name.

_Liam…Liam…._

_LIAM DUNBAR!_

Liam startled awake, almost falling off his stool when a pair of strong muscled arms braced him steady. The scent of freshly cut grass and rosemary immediately hit his nostrils while a warm honeyed masculine voice added, “Woah there baby wolf. Careful now”. 

He scowled at a half grinning Theo who looked at him like he knew a secret. _He does know your secret duh_!

He shrugged the alpha’s arm off him and was about to tell him to _‘keep his hands off him’. His very talented…..sexy….broad….hands off him_ when he was interrupted by Mrs. Finch who addressed him with firmness making him tear his eyes off those beautiful hazels.

“Mr. Dunbar. Haven’t you been getting enough sleep at home?”

“Yeah haven’t you?” Theo’s crooked smile and glinting eyes teased at him.

Liam grit his teeth, glaring at Theo and replying in a tight voice, “I have been studying late night’s recently”. He tore his gaze from the alpha who was studying his lips. _God why was his heart doing the rumba?_ He feigned a smile at Mrs. Finch who was eyeing him curiously, “Sorry I’ll try to get proper sleep Mrs. Finch”.

Mrs. Finch raised a brow, “Good because I expect all my students to be wide eyed and very much attentive in my AP class Mr. Dunbar”. She nodded at him before heading back to the blackboard up front, grabbing a chalk and writing while announcing,  “Today class we will be looking at pheromones and what it stimulates in the human body”. She turned around to face the class adding, “From today till the end of semester, you will all be paired with the person sitting beside you. No buts”.

Liam’s eyes shot to the side of Theo’s rather happy face. The alpha was enjoying this and didn’t hide his amusement. This was grating on Liam’s nerves, he asked, “Why so happy chuckles?”

Theo glanced at Liam, running his tongue along his bottom lip, smiling lightly as he saw the betas eyes flicker down to follow the movement. He leaned in and whispered, “There are many reasons I am very happy today Li”. His voice husky as he added, “And last night’s lap dance was the main reason. Didn’t know you were so damn flexible sweetheart”. His wolf yipped as he saw the betas pupils dilate and heard a little sound that could only be described as a muffled throaty quiet moan.

Christ Liam swore he was turning red while his heart jackhammered  against his ribcage. And shit…his brain down south was very much awakening, at the same time his breathing started to increase slightly.

 He couldn’t help his thoughts as it went back to last night’s happenings. 

**12 hours earlier (Private Room) Gingers. ..**

Liam scowled at the cocky alpha, arms folded along his chest, “I’m not going to give you a lap dance Theo. You can forget about it”.

“Then give me my money back Liam”, Theo’s lips quirked up, a challenge in his eyes. “Something tells me that you can’t afford to give me a refund though. Am I right or.....am I right?”

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat, a pit forming in his tummy at Theo’s words. He bit at the inside of his cheek before he averted the Chimera’s gaze, “I can’t give you back the refund”.

The exhausted look that flit across the betas face tore at Theo’s heartstrings. And suddenly he didn’t want to force the beta to do something he didn’t feel comfortable doing. He sighed and leaned forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees, “Liam you can keep the $100. And don’t worry about the lap dance. I just wanted to surprise you is all”. 

_And maybe get a lap dance from the sexy beta who has involuntarily claimed his heart._

But only he will know that.

The wolf within Liam preened and longed to be closer to the alpha. _Which was hella wrong... I mean what’s  up with his wolf nowadays?_

The human side of him was also reacting in a sort of intrigued way. Theo Raeken did have a heart it seems.

And Liam was someone who upheld his word. 

He always believed you gotta earn your keep so the next words out of his mouth was purely based on that idea alone. _Nothing more….absolutely nothing more._

_Yeah right Liam. You would love to sit on them muscular thighs of Theo Raeken._

Shut up!

He cleared his throat, gnawing at his bottom lip before saying, “Um I’ll give you a lap dance for the $100. I wanna earn it”.

Christ Theo had to keep himself from stomping towards the nervous beta and  kissing that glossy pouty lips stupid. He shifted a little in his seat, hoping that the tent on the front of his jeans wasn’t so obvious.

 His eyes raked the betas body as Liam approached staring at the obvious slight bulge in them shimmering grey briefs before glancing back up to stare into the brilliant blue eyes, asking, “Are you sure?”

Liam inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils before he sauntered towards Theo. He was determined to give one hell of a good show. _He always did with all his clientele._

He bit his lip seductively before running a hand soothingly along the alphas firm shoulder, down the mountainous biceps at the same time maneuvering himself to straddle Theo with his knees on either sides of the teens thighs. His eyes met dilated lust amped hazel pupils. And that made him smirk and spur him on. He whispered huskily into the alphas ear, “Feel free to touch and feel”.

Theo felt his cock twitch and his heart skip a beat, he croaked out breathlessly, “Anywhere?” 

The soothing relaxful music started flowing through the speakers. Liam didn’t know what was up with this sudden craving to get the alphas scent all over him _….to please the alpha….to satisfy_. It was like his body had a mind of its own, sitting proper on the alphas thick thighs, and beginning a slow grind, back and forth without making their bulges meet. He answered, “Anywhere”.

Theo licked his lips, a rush of air leaving him as he ran his hands slowly up the smooth hairless thighs, up the shimmering briefs then squeezed lightly at the narrow waist. He watched as Liam’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip, the betas hand leaving a sweet burning trail up his neck, then down his clothed chest. He sank further back into the leather couch, still keeping his hands on the betas hips as he watched Liam push himself slightly up, until he was balanced on his knees, crotch just a few inches from his face before the teen started a slow sensual swaying of his hips. The glitter and the light that radiated off the body made the beta look heavenly. His mouth was a little dry, mumbling, “You’re beautiful Liam”.

The beta in him was beaming. Liam felt the music in his bones. The freshly cut grass and rosemary scent mixed with the smell of apricot surrounded the air around them. Sparks of electricity travelling through him as he continued to hypnotize the now panting alpha. It was important that his alpha was happy.

He moaned lightly when Theo pulled him back down to sit on his lap and began massaging the clothed globes of his ass firmly. Tingles spread through his erect nipples as the alphas warm breath ghosted over the bud. He half gasped, half mewled when he felt Theo pull his ass further in until their hard bulges pressed into one another. He didn’t know what was happening but it was like alpha and beta were eager. He rolled his bulge into Theo’s hearing the alpha growl into his ear. He threw his head back, squeezing his hands onto Theo’s shoulder blades, “Mmm”.

Theo wanted more. He cried out as their lap dance took a turn for the wild side allowing them to grind their bulges into one another. He hungered and craved for more. He could feel the hard ridges of Liam’s cock map his own. His hands itched and he dipped his hands into the briefs cupping the firm globes of Liam’s ass cheeks. He watched as the betas pupils started to turn yellow the same time he felt his own canines elongate. He unconsciously began to run his sharp canines along Liam’s adams apple then the side of his neck. His alpha was supplying him with the words **_bite and claim_** while he felt his knot begin to swell. 

And just like that, without warning, the body guard walked in, announcing, “Times up Liam”.

It was as if they both were hit by a freight train. Liam immediately scrambled off Theo’s lap with a stunned look. He turned to see that the body guard had left before he licked his lips and breathlessly stuttered, “Um…hope you enjoyed the lap dance?”

Theo was trying to get his breathing in order. His heart ached a little at the betas abrupt dismount but he was kinda glad that they had come back to their senses or else things would have definitely progressed into something they were both not going to be ready for… _.well he was down if Liam wanted to sweeten the pot but he wasn’t so sure if Liam wanted the same thing._

Oh he wanted it bad.

He gave his head a shake before he put on his famous lopsided smirk, “I more than enjoyed it Liam”. He winked, “Maybe try it again some other time”.

Liam huffed and rubbed at his earlobe, “Well as long as you pay”.

Theo got up and headed towards Liam with a naughty smirk, “Oh I am willing to pay sweetheart. I’ll see you at school tomorrow”. He gave Liam a once over before heading past Liam towards the door. However, he stopped in his tracks when Liam spoke, “Theo. I prefer you keep my night activities between us yeah?”

Theo smiled at a nervous Liam, “Don’t worry babe, I will”.

**Present Time**

Theo saw the beta had drifted off into his own headspace but the scent of arousal could not be hidden. He leaned in, “Better watch them pheromones Li. Might just tempt me”.

Liam cleared his throat, before he turned to face the cocky Chimera, “Let’s focus on our schoolwork shall we Theo”.

Theo chuckled, “Yes sir”. He mumbled while staring at the betas juicy lips, “Though I might need another lap dance soon”. 

Liam could feel a deeper blush coming on.

_What the hell was happening to him?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hit me with your feedback?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that the fic may not follow the exact storyline of teen wolf.  
> Just a few things switched here and there to make it interesting :)
> 
> Anyways here's the next chapter my lovelies :)

“What do you want Theo?” Liam wanted to slap the smirking Chimera who was leaning against HIS locker; blocking his way. 

The Chimera winked, “Just needed to see you is all sweetheart. My day is incomplete without getting my daily dosage of Liam”.

Liam’s heart, the traitor, fluttered at the flattering words. He pushed down his wolf’s hyper active reaction, “You’re insufferable you know that. Move!”

Theo pushed himself off Liam’s locker, standing just before the now flustered beta, voice as warm as honey and melted butter, “Mm I get all sorts of tingles when you’re bossy”. He leans in till he is able to whisper into Liam’s red ears, “Kinda hot…all I want to do is have my way with you right fucking now”.

Liam’s breath hitched. The warm breath that ghosted his ear was attempting to drive him crazy. Much like when he was performing the lap dance on Theo. ON THEO. _Sounds hot and dirty._ He could feel his claws start to elongate slightly, digging into his palm ,instantly feeling a stingy pain and warm liquid slowly ooze out. He was too focused on trying to will his wolf to calm the hell down when he felt a warm palm engulf his. His wolf whined when the alpha growled a firm order into his ear.

“Stop hurting yourself Liam.”

Liam let out a gasp and instantly came back to his senses. He stared wide eyed at the now fond looking alpha, “What the hell happened?”

“You were trying too hard to keep your wolf at bay”.

Liam felt the squeeze Theo gave his now healed hand. Now that he was focused, he felt sparks shoot from his hand, up his arm and warmth stir in his belly. _No forget about it. Nah uh, not happening…again_. He pulled his hand rather forcefully out of Theo’s grasp, “Don’t touch me!”

Theo eyes narrowed, “You didn’t have a problem with me touching you last night”.

Liam shoved past Theo and proceeded to enter his locker combination, speaking over his shoulder, “That was for entertainment purposes only”.

“Should I be jealous then?” Theo teased.

Liam started scavenging around for his books, letting out an annoyed sigh, “First of all, I don’t belong to you neither are you my boyfriend so you have no right to be jealous….and secondly, touching is part of performing exotic lap dances”.

Theo could feel the alpha in him trying to claw its way out. He growled, “So you just let whomever touch any part of your body? Feeling you up like they want to have you for their next meal”.

The beta shut his locker, glaring back at the scowling alpha, “First of all Eww. Secondly, I only let them feel my chest, back or torso..unlike the way I let you feel me up”. Liam finally realized what he said when Theo’s scowl slowly morphed into a knowing grin.

Theo wiggled his eyebrows, “So special treatment was for me only”. The alpha let out a chesty murmur, “That nice firm ass only for my hands sweetheart?”

 _Damnit!_ Theo’s words were definitely having an effect on his wolf. It was actually purring, making his chest vibrate and send out sparks of happiness. He felt like he was turning to mush. All of these sensations was knew to Liam. And certainly new towards Theo Raeken, first Chimera and total asshole who tried to break his pack apart piece by piece. _Now an alpha….a lone alpha._ He willed whatever courage was left inside him and took a bold step back from the alpha, “Theo why are you doing this?”

Theo eyes studied Liam’s lips, “Because…I like you Liam”. 

Liam growled, poking at Theo’s chest, “And I don’t like you!”

“That’s a lie”, Theo said as if bored.

Liam scoffed, “Tis not a lie Theo Raeken. You tried to kill my alpha..”.

“Technically I did kill him”, Theo corrected as if unaffected by Liam’s words.

The nerve on the alpha. He shoved the smug alpha back until Theo’s back met the locker with a light thump. Liam fisted Theo’s shirt, “Watch it asshole. That’s my pack alpha. And I haven’t forgiven you for what you did! Maybe I shouldn’t have resurrected you!” Liams voice a little hesitant in the end. 

Theo trembled with pleasure instead of fear. _God he could just come from Liam’s protective display._ His cock already perking up. He rasped out, “Want to kiss me honey?” He smirked when Liam’s eyes dropped down to his lips for a few seconds before flicking back up. 

The beta felt like he was almost out of air. His wolf was trying to compel him to follow the alphas request. _It was as if an invisible magnetic force was luring him towards the alpha_. He could literally feel Theo’s warm breath against his lips when his hypnosis was broken away by the voice of the most annoying pack member.

“What the hell do you think you’re up to Liam?!” 

Theo growled as Liam scrambled back looking like a dear in headlights. Theo’s jaw tightening as he grit out, “Seriously stiles!”

Stiles ignored the bristling alpha, gesturing between them, “What the hell is this?! Hmm?” He raised a brow at the slightly flushed beta, “Care to explain Liam? Care to explain why you’re with that traitorous douche canoe?”

“Hey I made up for my crimes ok! Scott has forgiven me!”

“Yeah and deucalion found a way to will his powers to you before he died because he believed that you had earned your keep and deserved a second chance….blah blah blah”, Stiles said in a boring tone.

Theo wanted to retaliate when Liam suddenly spat out with annoyance, “Stiles enough! Just drop it!”

Stiles folded his arms across his chest, looking at Liam as if he’d lost his mind, “Excuse me?!” He added, “Do we need to have a meeting?!.... We need to have a pack meeting?! Something's wrong here”.

“Nothings wrong stiles!” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his beta. 

“Then what the hell did I just see going on between you and that asshole? Looked like you were about to kiss…Hmm?” Stiles looked back an forth between them seeing the flush creep back in full force between the pair. When realization dawned at their lack of response, Stiles gasped, “Holy crap!  You guys were actually going to kiss?!”

“Maybe”, Theo uttered. “Thanks for ruining it!”

Liam was kinda worried that Stiles was going to run out of air and collapse onto the ground due to the way he stood stalk still, gaping with no indication of breathing. He tried to click his fingers in front of stiles face, “Dude snap out of it! STILES!”

Stiles startled and came back to his senses. He took in Liam’s questioning look before he remembered the last words Theo spoke. _Oh heeellll no!_ He glared at Theo, “You tried to kiss my friend?! Scott’s beta! What is wrong with you?!”

Liam thanked his lucky stars that the hallway they were in was now empty with all the students returning to their classes. Again he didn’t know what was happening but the urge to defend Theo returned full force, he hissed, “Stiles stop it! Leave him alone!”

Stiles glared at Liam, “And why are you defending him huh?!”

Liam felt irritation flood him fully and felt his wolf surface. His wolf taking control, not wanting to hurt its pack member but to warn him. His voice sounded ferocious as the wolf growled, “I said leave my alpha alone!” He could feel his chest heaving heavily trying to control his urge to leap forth and maim but then his wolf recognized the indistinct voice speaking to him. 

His alpha was speaking. But not Scott.

He felt his wolf subside and his vision clear as he stared into the hazels of Theo Raeken who had both hands on his shoulder, murmuring, “Liam calm down. You need to calm down please. For me, calm down”.

Liam’s wolf was still a little unsettled and was ready to reveal itself if need be. He knew he had to soothe the beast within him. He could only think of one thing that he used to ask Scott for whenever he was trying to control his anger. And he needed Theo to grant him his request.

“Show me your eyes”, Liam croaked out unconsciously.  “Show me your alpha eyes".

“Why?” Theo inquired a little curious.

“Just show him your damn eyes you big puppy!” Stiles said a little panicky. He backed away putting his hands up in a placating gesture when the beta growled at him accompanied with a glare. He half whispered to the alpha, “For heaven’s sake Theo…just do it”.

Theo nodded and glanced into the glaring yellow eyes before him. He called on the power of his alpha before he felt it surface. Through his red eyes he could see the wolf more clearly and even more beautiful. The connection more deeper than before. He could see the moment the beta calmed and it’s eyes return to beautiful blues. He closed his eyes and summoned his proud alpha back before opening them and studying the smiling beta before him. He muttered, “All better?”

Liam nodded before pulling himself away from the alpha, “Yes Theo”.

Stiles popped his head from behind Theo, “So all good?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Yeah all good Stiles. Now if you don’t mind…I have a class to attend”. Before Liam turned he spotted the fond look Theo aimed at him. His beta preened at the smirk which in turn made him return the alpha a small smile. 

Theo’s wolf and coyote letting out satisfied vibes. He called out to the betas retreating back, “Hey Liam”.

Liam sighed, glancing over at him, “Yeah What?”

“See you tonight”, he chuckled as Liam flipped him the bird before retreating back to class.

“What’s happening tonight?” Stiles inquired.

It was Theo’s turn to roll his eyes at the annoying teen. He shoved his way past Stiles, “Nothing Stilinski! Piss off!”

Stiles called, “No seriously what’s happening tonight? Theo? THEO?! THEO I DEMAND AN ANSWER YOUNG MAN!”

Theo called over his shoulder, “You are not my mother Stiles!” He ignored the rest of Stiles demanding calls. 

_He looked forward to tonight._

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And thoughts please??? Your feedback helps me improve in areas I may have not been too good at...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out...what happens?
> 
> A little steamy part....
> 
> Liam and Theo clear up a few things :)

His body swerved with elegance. His wolf egging his alpha on. It’s purpose was to drive its alpha mad with lust and love. That’s all that went on in the back of Liam’s mind as soon as he caught the faint scent of Theo amongst his crowd of onlookers. Suddenly when blue met hazel, hypnosis occurred and all his focus narrowed down to the alpha.

He danced for Theo. He moved for Theo.

Standing in a dark corner, Scott watched his beta dance for the Chimera. And he knew that Liam was somehow no longer his beta anymore. _Still part of the pack though; always will be._ But he wasn’t the betas alpha… _..It was Theo Raeken._

The true alpha within him was surprisingly calm, cool and….proud. His eyes followed the beta who was now pulling Theo’s hand towards the private rooms. _Liam was ready to perform for Theo alone_. A small smile curved the corner of his lips, all he could hear himself muttering within was ‘ _Good luck Liam and Theo’._

 Scott almost jumped out of his skin when he was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts. He rolled his eyes at his best friend/boyfriend who was speaking frantically, possibly on the verge of a panic attack.

“Hello Scott! Didn’t you hear me?!” Stiles clicked his fingers in front of Scotts face attempting to break the alphas rather intrigued and calm stare. 

Scott pushed Stiles invading hand aside, “Jesus Stiles. Calm down”.

Stiles jaw dropped for a few seconds before he squeaked, “What?! What do you mean calm down Scott?” He gestured his hand out in the direction Liam and Theo had gone, “I brought you here so you can do something about this Liam and Theo thing! Obviously Theo is trying to just play YOUR BETAS feelings!”

“Stiles it looked like Liam was wanting to coax Theo willingly. It looked like a beta that wanted to make its mate happy”.

“Mate? MATE?” Stiles looked flabbergasted. The teen started waving his hands in the air, “Whatever Scott! Point is another alpha is trying to steal your beta. Aren’t you alphas a tad bit possessive about that!”

“Stiles …Liam is more like a son to me….in a weird way”. He sighed, “Anyway my alpha is happy that he has found someone he likes. It doesn’t mean that I won’t keep an eye on him though. If Theo breaks Liam’s heart or attempts to deceive him in someway then I will deal with the alpha, however, whomever Liam chooses to date or be with is entirely his choice because he is old enough to do as he pleases…particularly in the love life area”.

Stiles gawps, “So you’ll just let him dive headfirst into this ‘thing’ with Theo. Have you already forgotten what Theo did to the pack? He can’t be trusted Scott!”

Scott sighed and slipped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, laying a kiss on the fuming humans forehead before murmuring, “Theo has earned my trust. I also know he has earned Liam’s trust even when the beta is a little stubborn towards him. I also know Theo has earned your trust somehow”.

Stiles scoffed, but melted into his lovers arms. He said, “I just don’t want anything to happen to Liam is all”.

“You’re such a protective mama bear huh”, Scott teased.

Stiles wanted to stay stoic faced but the grin that forced it’s way unto his lips could not be stopped. He sighed, “Fine Scott. We will give Theo a chance”. His eyes caught a man taking jello shots off another guys bare torso. Another question graced his mind, “Scott?”

“Yes babe?”

“Why is Liam working here by the way?”

Scott had to admit that that was the most sensible question Stiles had uttered all day. _Maybe tailing Liam was a good idea after all._ He frowned, “That’s a good question Stiles. We need to talk to Liam tomorrow”. He added, “For tonight let’s leave the beta and alpha alone”. He stirred his boyfriend towards the entrance.

* * *

Theo was on cloud nine. 

The way Liam worked him good and proper had him leaking at the tip. And he just craved more. Liam was performing a very sensual dance which had him seated on Theo’s thighs his back to the alphas chest and his ass grinding back into the hard bulge. 

Liam gasped as Theo growled and gripped his hip hard pulling him further in towards him. He rotated his hips in a slow circle against the bulge. He let out a low shaky cry when he felt Theo’s canines run along his top spine, lower neck and up and down his jugular and pressure points. His member was now fully engorged pressing into the cotton of his briefs. He moaned when Theo started to thumb at his nipples in a slow massage, “Mm Theo. Feels so good when you run your hands on my body”.

Theo’s hips was now pumping up slow just to grind harder into the hot ass. He chuckled chestily, running his hand up his betas chest before bringing his hand up to wrap lightly around Liam’s throat, guiding the elegant long neck back, allowing the beta to lean his head back into his shoulder. He instantly began tonguing at the trembling betas neck,  nipping and sucking every once in a while.

His fingers returned to massaging Liam’s perky nipples whiles he ran his other hand that was gripping the betas hip up and down the ridges and dips of the perfect torso. The betas breathless moans and body movements spurring him on. He sucked hard on the betas soft earlobe while he thumbed the belly button before his thumb followed the happy trail down before dipping into the waistband of the briefs to run over the leaking mushroom tip. 

“Oh God Theo mmm”, Liam panted out, grinding down further into Theo.

Shit. _If Theo didn’t have any control, he would be coming right now_. Right now he knew that his alpha and Liam’s beta were begging to become one. It was one of the main reasons there were doing what they were doing right now. But Theo needed another’s consent, Liam’s. He had enough sense to know that their wolves were the ones in agreement now but the human side needed to agree as well. He didn’t want to lose Liam. _The beta was his drug and his perfect half._ He whispered breathlessly into Liam’s ear, “Li is this ok?”

Liam felt his wolf purr like a feline. He felt his body crave more of the experienced touch of his alpha. He replied with a hitch in his breath, “Yes I want this Theo”.

Theo needed to stop what he was doing. It was the only way to get the human side of Liam to make a decision clearly. He halted his grinding, his teasing thumb, Liam’s hips with a firm grip. He heard the beta groan in frustration. That actually made the corner of his lip lift in a smile.

Liam growled, “Jesus Christ Theo! What the hell are you doing?” He could feel his wolf whine.

“Liam. As much as I want to continue, I need to know first if YOU WANT THIS?”

“I already told you that I do Theo!” Liam attempted to grind his ass back into Theo’s crotch but whined again when the alpha gripped his hips firmly to stop his movements once again.

Theo was starting to get impatient. He growled, “Get off!”

Liam felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on him. The last remnants of desire cleared away from his lust addled mind and body. His body stiffened for a few seconds, heart plummeting. He got up without a word and shyly faced Theo. He saw that the alpha was not that angry…irritated maybe and…concerned. _Christ had he just tried to molest Theo while giving him a lap dance._ Oh God he was the worst human ever. He blurted, “I’m sorry Theo. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable and push you to do something against your will”.

Theo’s heart ached at the worry laced on the sweet betas face. Liam assumed wrong. He confessed, “Liam the reason I told you to stop was because I didn’t want to push you into doing something you will regret later. What happened…the lust, the craving, the feeling of love….that was what our wolves wanted”. He shrugged nonchalantly, “Well my human side wanted it too”. 

Liam raised a brow, “What are you going on about Theo?”

“Its just that our wolves want to couple, my human side wants to be your boyfriend. The only one I’m not certain of is if your human side will agree?” He rubbed a hand down his face letting out a deep sigh, “Plus I know how much you hate my guts…so yeah. Don’t want you to regret when the pheromones disappear and you start to think with your human self”.

Liam’s heart couldn’t help but flutter at Theo’s concern. Out of all the things, Theo wanted to ensure Liam wanted this…and not just his wolf. _Christ now that just sealed the deal_. He muttered, “You thought that I hated your guts?”

Theo huffed, “Well I did manipulate you to fight your alpha, weakening him so I could kill him. I am positive you hate my guts Liam”.

“But that was before”, Liam let out quietly.

Theo frowned, “What the hell are trying to say Liam? What does that even mean?”

Liam took a bold step forward, “It means that yes I USED to hate your guts Theo. But after seeing the changed person you were, after hearing about the way the dread doctors may have coaxed you into killing your sister…you were only a child, plus the times you have saved my pack and I…It means that I just find you annoying at times but I do not hate you because I have already FORGIVEN you and…”. Liam’s voice drifted off to quietness.

Theo’s vision was a little blurry. He caught Liam’s incomplete sentence so he croakily asked, “And?”

Liam took a deep breath glancing back into wet hazels, “And I have been secretly crushing on you ever since you..”. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um ever since you volunteered to be ‘The bait’”.

Theo would have done a happy dance but he was more caught up on the last sentence, curiously asking, “You started crushing on me when I volunteered to get myself killed?”.

Liam wanted to break down laughing at Theo’s offended look. He knew the alpha wasn’t pissed anyway because he could see Theo trying to hold in his laughter. He cleared his throat, “What? I thought it was sweet”.

Theo shook his head as a chuckle broke free from within him. He studied a fidgety half smiling Liam for a few seconds before he asked softly, “So what does this mean for us Liam?”

Liam bit his lip, before he answered, “It means that the human side of me would like to give whatever is brewing between us a chance. It means that I want you Theo. All of you”.

And that was the last straw for Theo. He strode forward, one hand threading fingers through the betas hair while the other rested on his mid back, pulling the teen in and planting a deep searing kiss onto the beautiful soft full lips before him. _Sealing the deal once and for all._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And what are your thoughts my lovelies? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is actually sweet when it comes to Liam ♡
> 
> Protective pack....:)

Theo was smiling at anyone and everything. His peers looked at him as if he had grown an extra head or he was one brick short of a house. _He didn’t care though._ He and Liam had finally gotten on the same page and had sealed the deal last night with passionate kisses and cuddles on the betas bed.

Minus the sex of course.

Liam was eager for Theo to take him home and engage in some rather frisky activities. Theo was tempted to do exactly that, however, he couldn’t because he wanted to court Liam first. _The proper way._ And God forbid it went against all his rules but to him Liam was someone special. He was his future mate. 

Well hopefully if nothing or anyone ever screws anything up. Either way he was going to fight tooth and nail for the right to date the beautiful beta. Even if said betas pack would want his head on a spike.

****

**9 Hours Back**

Theo was the big spoon, Liam the small. They just relished in each others scents given off both of them while they enjoyed the warmth of each others fully clothed bodies. 

Liam loved Theo’s arms securing him close as it situated on his waist, the tangle of their legs made him think of how romantic this was. He loved Theo’s warm breath blowing against his ear sending shivers down his neck and spine. His nether regions half awake and ready to awaken fully if coaxed. _But that was not the case_. He was slightly confused. He uttered softly, “Theo?”

“Yes baby?” Theo answered with a soft peck to his earlobe.

“Don’t you want to do something more? Like….I don’t know…..sex?”

Theo tried to calm his excitement and pleasure stirring in his groin. He responded with a croaky voice, “Babe. I would love to do that right now. Believe me-“.

“Is it me? Do you not want me?” Liam interrupted trying to pull away from Theo. But Theo was having none of that holding him tighter.

He soothed, “Shhh baby. Calm down please”. Once Liam’s breathing settled, he guided the beta to lay on his back, so they could meet eye to eye while Theo rested to his side, head hovering above Liam’s, he ran a finger down the bridge of the betas cute nose, “It’s not that I don’t want to do it Liam. You have no idea how much control it takes for me not to just have my way with you right now”.

“Then what’s the matter Theo?”

Theo smiled down at his curious lover, he flushed slightly when he murmured, “I don’t want this to be something close to just a quick fuck. No. I want to do this proper. I want to take you out to dinner, have many dates then when the time is right we can take the next step. I want it done the old fashioned way Liam”.

“So you want to court me proper?” Liam said with a soft smile and twinkle in his eyes. “You’re adorable and sweet Theo Raeken”.

Theo grumbled, “Don’t call me adorable and sweet. That’s a scar to my manliness Dunbar”.

Liam pouted, “But I want to call you that”.

Theo shook his head, chuckling at how adorkable the beta looked. He couldn’t resist laying a barely there kiss on his lovers lips, whispering onto the soft lips, “Fine only you get to call me that. Others be damned”.

Liam threaded his fingers through the hairs on the back of Theo’s head, pulling him down for a proper deep kiss that had them sighing and moaning lightly into each others mouths. Theo pulled back from the kiss, lightly laughing as Liam whined and resumed his pout. He ran a hand down his lovers cheek, “It’s 1am Li. We both have to get some sleep before school today.  Don’t want Mrs. Finch throwing another fit about you falling asleep in class”. He laid another final kiss onto the betas lips, indulging for another minute or so before breaking away and getting up to leave. 

Liam saw Theo off but not before claiming a few more sweet kisses from the Chimera. He was still smiling goofily and felt so giddy that He didn’t feel sleepy anymore. He saw his phone lying on the bed, picking it up and scrolling through the device to find Masons name. 

****

**Present time**

Theo was whistling, taking out his books from his locker when a clearing of a throat startled him. He spun around only to come face to face with Mason and Corey. Corey looked calm and collected but Mason….Mason looked at him as if searching for a deformity.

Keeping his cool, with signature smirk in place, Theo drawled, “Anything I can help you with boys?”

Corey just glanced awkwardly between Theo and his boyfriend who were literally engaged in a stare off. He was ready to defend Mason if it came down to it. He hoped it didn’t though. _Theo Raeken can be pretty scary._

Mason folded his arms across his chest, foot tapping impatiently on the floor as he demanded, “What are you doing with my best friend Raeken? Are you trying to play with his heart?!”

Theo nonchalantly replied, “I don’t know what you’re going on about Mason. Care to elaborate?”

Mason glared, “I know that you’re dating Liam now!” He pointed a finger at Theo, “And don’t you dare deny it. Liam spilled the beans last night sounding like a girl who just got asked out by her favorite crush. It’s 1am and his rousing me from my sleep to gush about you!”

Theo clicked his tongue, lopsided grin in place, “Well if that’s the case then I’d have you know that I’m serious about Liam and I’m NOT playing with his feelings nor his heart”.

Mason snarled with all his human teeth pressing hard against each other on clear display.   _If he was a werewolf with sharp teeth then he would look scary as hell right now._

“I’m intrigued. What did he babble to you about Mason?” Corey flicked his eyes to Theo for a second before focusing back at his boyfriend.

Theo could read the message loud and clear. Corey was trying to calm the situation down. He was actually grateful for the Chimeras consideration. 

Mason's fuming lessoned and he sighed, “Well he was going on and on about how Theo had just left after they shared a few kisses and cuddles. He talked about how Theo was a good kisser. Said that Theo smelt good and he had a very firm nice torso. He also said he could hibernate under Theo’s body for life”. He squinted his eyes at Theo, “Did you molest him? Hmm…Did you take advantage of his gooey emotions?”

Theo cocked his head to the side, “If you’re implying that I had sex with him at his vulnerable state then you’re damn crass. We only cuddled and kissed on his bed. Believe it or not, I actually want to take him on a proper dinner date, woo him, win his heart the right way. This is not about sex….well sex is important but not right now. I care about Liam too damn much to jump into hasty decisions”.

“Who are you and what have you done with big bad Theo Raeken?” Came a feminine voice from behind Theo.

Theo turned to meet the eyes of an inquisitive Lydia Martin. He glanced behind her to see an intrigued Stiles and a smiling Scott. _Great they all probably heard what he just said_. He felt a bit intimidated but he forced it down asking, “Is this some kind of an intervention?”

“We just want to ensure that Liam doesn't get his heart trampled on”, Stiles came to stand beside Lydia, arms folded and a challenge held in the humans eyes.

Theo peaked over at the true alpha to see him still smiling but leaning on the locker just to the side of Stiles. He huffed, “Look guys. I have no bad intentions, I swear. I’m a changed person-“.

“But you're still an ass”, Stiles interrupted earning a warning from his boyfriend to ‘ _cut it out’._

Theo ran a hand down his face, “I like to say that I’m more of a straight forward don’t give a crap person. Anyway, I care about Liam. Very much and I am going to worship the ground he walks on”. At the same time the bell for starting of first class rang throughout the school hallway.

Lydia winked, “You better worship that damn ground Theo”. She smiled and hooked an arm each into the crook of Mason and Corey’s arms, “Come on my lovelies. Time for class”. She sauntered away with a skip in her step whilst Mason shot him a warning glare over his shoulder that read ‘ _Don’t fuck this up Raeken or else’._

Theo shot Mason a smug smile and gave him a mock salute. He almost forgot Stiles and Scott were still around until Stiles cleared his throat. He rolled his eyes, “Yes Stiles?”

Stiles huffed, “I’m giving you a chance Raeken. If you screw this up-“.

“Yes, yes….I’ll have you and the pack to deal with”, Theo interrupted boredly.

“Mhmm no one messes with a mama’s baby and gets away with it”.

Scott chuckled at Stiles protective display whilst Theo just raised an amused questioning brow, “And how in the hell did you become ‘MAMA’ to Liam?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, letting out an overly dramatic sigh before analyzing Theo as if looking at something clueless. He added, “Because Theo, I’m dating Scott who happens to be the pack alpha. Liam is his beta in which they share a bond that can only be described as more father-son-ish. And that means I’m the mama as I am dating his dad….In the non weirdest way”.

Theo and Scott just looked at Stiles as if he had grown another head. Scott then broke the silence, “Really babe?”

Stiles glared at Scott, “Hush alpha. Now class before we get detention”. He fixed Theo one last pointed look before pulling his boyfriend with him.

Theo shook his head to clear his initial shock before actually chuckling and heading towards class. The message loud and clear. _If Liam’s happy, the pack is happy._  

He was going to sweep Liam off his feet.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And feedback on this chapter my lovelies? ♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam confronts the pack...
> 
> The pack find out about Liams difficulties...how will they react?

“You guys interrogated Theo?!”Liam glowered at his pack members all huddled in the cafeteria. 

The group who were seated around a table just stared at him without any hint of care to what he said. Scott was the one to speak up in his calming tone, “Liam, we just wanted to look out for you. You know Theo’s history”.

“Not to mention he tried to kill our pack alpha and tear our pack apart which I may add he succeeded in!” Stiles announced, folding his arms across his chest. “The guy isn’t a saint Liam”.

“Neither am I Stiles! I perform exotic dances for a living!” Liam bellowed unconsciously. He clapped a hand over his mouth in shock as some of the pack members gasped. _Shit he just let the cat outta the bag_. He quickly spared a glance around, seeing all the other students going about their business which meant that they didn't hear what he just confessed involuntarily. _Thank the heavens!_

“Exotic dances comes nowhere when being compared to deliberate murder and sinister acts that are pre planned and intentional Liam”, Stiles replied wrinkling his nose.

Liam found Stiles and Scott's lack of reaction to his confession quite suspicious. He scrutinized the pair, brow furrowed, “Why aren’t you as shocked as the others about my night time activities?”

Scott sighed, “Because we already knew that you’re an exotic dancer Liam”.

Liam stuck out his jaw, “How?!”

Stiles mumbled, scratching the back of his head, “Um…we followed Theo to the club”.

Liam could feel his skin frizzle and his irritation spike, he grit out, “What was that?”

“Scott and I followed Theo to the club you ahem work in”. 

“YOU WHAT?!” Liam clenched his fists tight,  trying to control his wolf wanting to burst free by allowing his claws to dig into his palm, feeling warm liquid ooze slowly out of the stinging wounds. He snarled, “You have no right to be tailing Theo around like that! Leave him alone or you’ll have me to deal with!”

Scott shot a quizzical look from Stiles who gazed back at him with an amused brow. They were probably thinking the same thing by now; _Liam was trying to protect Theo._ In fact the beta seemed to have chucked the entire information of them catching him in the act of exotic dancing aside and was more focused on Theo’s well-being. Scott decided to test his theory, “Liam, Theo probably had bad intentions when approaching you. He shouldn’t be trusted”.

Liam snipped out, eyes alternating between yellow and blue as he stepped up to Scott, a foot apart, chest to chest, “You don’t know anything about Theo! I know him! I trust him! I love him so back off Scott! Alpha or not I will take you down if I have to!”

The others just gawped in surprise while a small smile graced the corner of Scotts lips. He knew what this meant….Liam’s beta was bravely challenging its pack alpha because it had found its true mate. It was common behavior for true mates. He knows because that’s how he feels about Stiles, his true mate. He would defend Stiles against any friend or foe stronger or weaker than he. He uttered, “So you have found your one true mate Li”.

That seemed to just dissolve any anger brewing inside of Liam. He inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils while his mind worked on analyzing the information Scott had just announced. He ended up plunking his ass on the long bench, wondering how much it made sense. _It was no wonder his wolf and his human self took a liking to Theo the first moment he laid eyes on the Chimera_. It all made sense that his feelings for the alpha Chimera became more prominent when Theo became alpha. He uttered in slight disbelief and awe, as if seeing for the first time, “He’s my true mate”.

Scott smiled, “Yes he is Liam”.

“How do you know?”

“I just do Liam. I’m an alpha and I can sense things that betas and omegas may take time to pick up. Let’s not forget that you’re my beta and I know you so well”.

“You’re not mad?” Liam stared at his threaded fiddling fingers atop the table.

“I’m not mad Li. I’m very happy for you”. Scott furrowed his brow after a few seconds, “However, I want you to be completely honest with me from now on….why are you working in an exotic dance club?”

Liam felt flushed and slightly weary as he took in all the curious faces of his pack members. He swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing at Scott, “Is it ok if I speak to you in private?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Scott”, Stiles pitched in. 

Scott could see the nervousness bouncing off his beta. He announced, “Of course Liam”. He proceeded to get up.

“Scott!” Stiles protested.

“Enough Stiles! I would like to speak to my beta alone!” Scott commanded in his alpha voice and stern gaze making the pack members nod submissively.

With that Scott followed Liam out the cafeteria all the way to the school Lacrosse ground. They occupied one of the seats in the bleachers. It was quite empty and was the opportune time to talk.

Scott sat quietly wanting Liam to take the reigns and make the first move. Liam huffed a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I have been dancing because I need the money Scott. My…my parents just up and left saying that I needed to take care of myself. They say they’re too young to be burdened with a child…whatever that means….and that life’s too short so they want to explore the world while they still have life in them. They left me the house along with the bills to pay. I had to survive some way”.

Scott’s heart ached for the tired disheartened beta. He gave him a long measuring look with down turned lips, “Liam why didn’t you come to me?”

Liam hadn't realized a tear had slipped down his cheek while his heart squeezed, voice low, “Because Scott…I just...I didn’t want to trouble you or the pack with this news…..I didn’t want to become a burden”.

Scott wrapped a careful arm around Liam’s trembling shoulder, “You will never be a burden to me or the pack Liam…Never….Remember we are pack and family…..a weird one I must admit”. Scott let out a half laugh hearing Liam let out a watery one of his own.

The alpha continued soothingly, “No matter what….we will always have each others backs….through thick and thin….for better or for worse…..never be ashamed Liam….not to us”.

Liam glanced at Scott with hopeful teary eyes, “Does this mean you will help me?”

“Yes Liam I will-“.

“We all will”, Came a familiar voice just right beside them.

Scott and Liam’s attention shifted to see who was there only to find that Stiles and the rest of the pack were smiling encouragingly at them. Stiles spoke once more, “We will help you get through this Liam. We are pack and we will stick by each other till death”.

“Here, here!” The rest of the pack members uttered in unison.

Liam never felt such immense love before. _Well maybe it was similar to Theo’s love_. He glanced at Scott who was full on smiling fondly at Stiles. He shook his head at the alphas lovey-dovey expression. He nodded at his friends, “Thank you. I really appreciate your help”. He quietly asked, “Does this mean I can leave exotic dancing?”

“Hell yeah! Look you can come stay with me for a while”, Scott announced. “Until we get you sorted and Stiles will speak to his dad who can make some arrangements. Is that ok with you?”

“Your mom won’t mind?” Liam muttered. “I did try to kill you once too remember”.

Scott chuckled, “My mom has already forgiven you and Theo a long time back Liam”.

“On what grounds Scott? She should hate us for life”, Liam sighed.

Scott added, “On the grounds that her alpha son has learnt to forgive you both, so she believed she could too. It’s the only way we move forward Liam”.

Liam smiled shakily, tears once again welling up in his eyes, “Does that mean I can bring Theo over?”

Scott rubbed at his betas bicep, “Of course you can. My mom will want to give him the full on third degree”. He shrugged when Liam laughed along with the others, “She’s a protective mother bear”.

“And so am I”, Stiles added making everyone give him a weird face. He rolled his eyes, “Oh for heaven’s sake, I’m dating the alpha! Automatically makes me Liam’s mama too”.

Liam gave into a full belly laugh while the others broke into a fit of giggles. Scott just watched on with his own chuckles ringing through; _this was his family, this was his pack._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And tell me how do you feel about this chapter my lovelies? ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooing Liam....Step 1....Sweet Texts :D

Theo didn’t know how to ‘woo’ someone; in this case Liam.

And Theo had a perfect reason as to why. He was raised mostly by the dread doctor’s. And they were far from romantic; they were more emotionless and cold. Hence, like any children who are a product of their environment, Theo grew up the same; heartless, cold and a fighter.

But by hook or by crook; Theo is not going to give up.

Because this is Liam. His soulmate; his better half and anchor.

So Theo swallows his manly pride and seeks out help from someone who might have experience on how to woo your man. That's how he found himself in Masons room asking for help.

“You know I’m still very much skeptical of you dating Liam right?” Mason announced with narrowed eyes. His words dragging, “And now you want me to help you charm your way into my best friends heart?”

Theo chewed on his bottom lip, eyes focused on the ground before glancing back into Masons dark brown eyes, “Yes I want you to help me…Please”. Jesus he has never been this nervous before. “He means the world to me Mason”.

“This is not you”, Mason raised an amused brow. “This is not the cold Theo Raeken I am so used to seeing”.

A flush crept up Theo’s face, shrugging, “People change Mason. I know I have and Liam is the main reason why”.

A smile made it’s way onto Masons face, “Well Theo. If it’s about romancing my boy Liam then I will be happy to help”.

Theo beamed, “Fantastic!”

A evil smirk made it’s way onto Masons face, “But if you're doing this then you are going for broke”.

“All the damn way”, Theo added.

_He was going in all or nothing._

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Theo asked, finger hovering over the send button. “Isn’t it a bit too chick flicky?”

For probably the 10th time Mason rolled his eyes heavenward, “It’s sickeningly sweet Theo which is good because sometimes underneath all that male bravado there is a princess waiting to burst out into song. You need to coax that inner princess, make him swoon”.

Theo nodded with a somewhat meaningful look gracing his features. He chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before sighing and hitting the send button. He let out a deep huff, “It’s gone. Oh God. Oh God. It’s gone!” His eyes then bulging in realization.

Mason shook his head, “Calm down goof ball, I’m sure Liam will appreciate the sweet words you sent him”.

Theo gulped deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. _Only time will tell._

* * *

Liam was in the boys changing room, shoving a few of his lacrosse gears into his locker when his phone beeped. _A message_.

He pulled out his phone and fixed his eyes on the screen. His heart immediately thumping excitedly when he saw it was from Theo. He bit his lip nervously, taking a seat before pressing on the ‘Read’ button. 

As Liam read the message, he wanting to giggle, scream and laugh hysterically at the sweet message. He was feeling giddy and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He couldn’t stop reading the short yet sweet text again.

**Liam, my sweet Liam,**

**You are the beta to my alpha**

**You are the yin to my yen**

**You are my evil to my lethal (Jokes)**

**You are my heartbeat**

**My breath of life**

**My soulmate**

**My love**

**Can’t wait to see you today.**

**♡ Theo**

Liam was still blushing hard. His heart fluttering again and again while his wolf was purring like a feline. His cheeks were sore from smiling and stretching his cheek muscles. He quickly replied a short message while giggling.

* * *

Theo’s heart was about to break outta his chest when he heard the ding of the message tone on his phone. He shot a bug-eyed look at a smug looking Mason who seem to be enjoying his fidgeting way too much. He hurriedly asked, “Oh my God what do I do?!”

Mason snorted, “Oh Theo seriously? I thought you were a tough guy?” He huffed, “You read the damn message”.

“What if the reply is horrible?” Theo couldn’t contain his panic, “What if he thinks I’m a freak?!”

“Oh my God seriously”, Mason pinched the bridge of his nose. He then added, “He has performed lap dances for you Theo. You were both humping each other pretty boldly and now when you send him a sweet text and get a reply back you get all panicky?”

Theo swallowed, “It’s different this time”.

“How so?”

“It’s just different. I was just being an asshole in the club who craved Liam’s body and secretly admired him.  But now when it’s all out in the open and we both confessed that we  have feelings for each other….it seems different…like I have to be careful because I can’t ruin anything Mason. I care about him too much”.

Mason understood where Theo was coming from. _He was also slightly paranoid when it came to Corey_. He couldn’t allow Theo to be discouraged though. He could tell the Chimera was very much into Liam and that’s all good for him. He grabbed a chair and situated it opposite Theo, plunking his ass down on it and fixing Theo with a serious gaze, “Theo I need you to listen carefully ok?”

Theo swallowed the lump in his throat, “Ok”.

“You need to man up and read the text. No use brooding and speculating if you haven’t even seen the reply. Now come on….you can do this man. I got your back”.

Theo let out a half smile, “Thank you Mason. That’s means a lot to me”.

Mason smiled and gestured to the phone, “Read”.

So he picked up the phone and clicked on 'Read'.

Theo’s eyes followed every word and his smile only grew wider.

**Theo, my sweet Theo,**

**You are my Romeo to my Juliet**

**You are my Jack to my Rose**

**You are my razzle to my dazzle**

**You are my light in my darkest of times**

**My anchor**

**My strength**

**My soulmate**

**I can’t wait to see you today**

**♡ Liam**

Theo fell back onto Masons bed with a blissful look, sparks of excitement and bubbles of happiness flowing through him. He was so happy at this moment. It was like he felt light and satisfied. His mind was just supplying the name _Liam, Liam, Liam._

Mason just raised an amused brow at the faraway dreamy look the Chimera had on, blurting, “I’m guessing the reply was good?”.

“Yeah”, Theo answered with fondness.

Mason uttered, “Guess step one on how to woo your boyfriend is complete.” 

Theo braced himself up on his elbows glancing at Mason with a questioning look, “You mean there’s more steps?”

Mason teased, “You think wooing your boyfriend is that easy Theo? Think again hotshot”. He winked, "We have alot of wooing ahead of us".

Theo thumped his head back down on the mattress and huffed out with a hint of sarcasm, “Great I’m so looking forward to it”.

“You gotta work hard for love Theo”.

Theo smiled lightly up at the ceiling, thinking of Liam’s smile, “It’ll be worth it”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hit me with your comments my lovelies :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok things get a little out of hand... and hella hot! ;)
> 
> Oh and apologies for the late chapter...had alot to do :(

“What the hell is wrong with you today Liam?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Theo! I’m perfectly fine!” Liam snapped back at the Chimera.

“You’re not fine! You’re acting like a damn b..”, Theo stopped himself.

Liam glared, “Say it you asshole!”

Theo ran his hand back through his hair, sighing, “Liam everything has been going fine for a week now. You’re now staying with Scott. Everyone’s helping out. You don’t have to work as an exotic dancer no more”. Theo stopped when he heard a hitch in Liams breath. He ran a thumbed down Liams cheek, tone more softer as he asked, “Baby what’s wrong? Please tell me what’s happening?”

Liam stared shyly at Theo before he sighed and plunked his ass down on the edge of his bed, burying his face into the palms of his hands as he sighed, “I’m just finding it hard to adjust. I mean I’m thankful..  I really am… it’s just….I miss it”. Liams voice dropped at the end to an almost whisper.

Theo scrunched his features in confusion, he sat down beside his boyfriend, “Liam you lost me at ‘I miss it’. Care to elaborate?”

Liam swallowed and glanced at Theo, cheeks flushing as he uttered, “You might think I’m a wierdo or an idiot. You might laugh at me”.

Theo reached out for Liams hands, warming them in his, “Hey I could never think of you as a wierdo or an idiot. And I will never ever laugh at anything that you want to share with me”.

Liam smiled lightly, sucking in air before he began toying with Theos hands, “Um…I miss being an exotic dancer Theo”.

Theo felt like the air had been knocked out of him at Liams confession. He cleared his throat, voice sounding a little edgy, “You miss dancing for people who ogle your body? You miss doing private dances for men who would feel you up? Is that what you’re saying Liam?!”

Liams eyes widened sensing his boyfriend’s irritation, he quickly clarified, “NO! That’s not what I meant Theo!”

“Then what do you mean Liam? Please tell me because I am barely trying to keep it together”.

Liam bit his lip, “I miss dancing for you”.

Once again Theo was caught off guard, letting Liams words register in his mind before a grin found it’s way onto his lips, voice husky as he leaned in and said, “Well, well, well….I never pegged you for kinky Liam…but…..I love the way you think sweetheart”.

Liam felt all of Theos words hit at every sensitive part of his body, like it travelled through every vein and cell in his being. However, he decided to pout and cross his arms along his chest, “You’re making fun of me!”

Theo smiled lightly at the betas adorableness. He chuckled before running a hand up Liams quivering thigh, while cupping the side of the now slightly heaving beta's cheek, leaning his forehead to rest against Liams before breathing his words onto the soft full parted pink lips before his, “I’m not making fun baby. I’m actually trying to come up with a distraction just so I don’t have to jump you right here, right now”.

“W-What?” Liam rasped out, studying Theos sexy pink puckers. 

“I’ve never had anyone say that they miss giving me a lap dance before. And hot damn, coming from my sexy sculptured boyfriend who loves glittered briefs….dayum the things that I am thinking of doing to you comes no where to the thoughts I had as the cruel manipulative Theo Raeken I once was”. He nipped lightly at Liams bottom lip, “You have no idea how much control it’s taking me Liam to be the decent boyfriend here”.

“Then don’t be decent Theo. I’m ready for us to take things to the next level”. Liam instantly launched forward and claimed the Chimeras sweet lips.

The kiss was messy, desperate and full of hunger. For a moment both beta and Chimera were lost in lust allowing Liam to straddle his lovers lap and grind himself into Theos hard crotch. Theo's hand had slipped under Liams shirt, toying at his lovers nipple as he sucked hard on Liams neck. His other hand slowly pulling Liams ass into him to gain more delicious friction. 

Soon shirts were rucked up and thrown somewhere on the bedroom floor then belt buckles were being fumbled in a haste to undo their flies. Theo fell back onto the bed, pulling Liam down with him, kissing deeply and moaning when their cotton boxer covered bulges met in a frantic and desperate rut. 

Theo pulled the waistband of Liams boxers down until his cock and ball were uncovered doing the same with his own. The moment their rock hard members met, all else was forgotten. It was soon turning primal as their cocks began to leak drops of precum, making the slip and slide all the better. Theo felt his wolf surfacing and soon he had flipped Liam onto his back, gripping Liams wrists and holding the betas arms above his head. He threw his head back as he pumped up against Liams cock, “Oh fuck Liam!”

“Mhmm Theo yes!” Liam squeaked breathlessly.

Suddenly Liams cell started to ring. That was the moment Theo was brought back to his senses immediately halting his movements against his desire to carry on. He stuttered, “Liam I think we should stop”. He attempted to climb off Liam when he heard a growl and found his ass being pulled back down so his cock met the betas once more. He glanced at Liams face, seeing the yellow eyes of his lovers wolf pierce him with seriousness. He gasped when a warm palm wrapped around his and Liams cock stroking them off together, “S-Shit Liam”.

“Don’t you think about leaving this room until we both have come or else I’ll find someone else to satisfy my urges Theo!” He challenged with an evil glint in his eyes, “Now you wouldn't want someone else’s hands on my body, would you now Theo?”

Theo growled and claimed Liams lips in a searing kiss, pumping his hips into his boyfriend’s firm grip. The next few seconds where filled with wet noises, moans, heavy panting, smacking of skin against skin and the light squeaking of the mattress. Theo could feel his spine tingling and groin pulsing, his balls were tightening, “Mmm Liam I’m going to come baby”.

Liam did the next best filthy thing, he began sucking Theo’s earlobe into his mouth, tonguing the shell of the Chimeras ear while speeding his strokes and whispering huskily into Theos ear, “Come for me baby”.

And it was like a damn burst. Theo muffled his loud moan into Liams neck as his hips stuttered, spurting release onto Liams stomach and hand. He felt Liams grip loosen as the beta started to stroke himself.

Now that just wouldn't do. Time to return the favor.

He removed Liams hand and peered into the betas lust blown eyes as gripped Liams cock and began to jerk his lover repeatedly till Liams eyes closed and the beta threw his head back, his mid back bowing as he let out a wanton cry, “Theooooo!”

***

Everything became silent as Chimera and beta lay beside each other trying to catch their breaths. Theo huffed out, “Wow!”

“Yeah wow!” Liam repeated.

Theo slowly turned to his side, facing his lover, “Hey Liam”.

Liam turned to face Theo, smiling softly, “Yeah Theo?”

“For the record, I miss your beautiful lap dances”. He smirked, “Maybe you can perform lap dances for your boyfriend in private whenever you want to. It’ll be our hot thing”. He winked.

Liam blushed harder, giggling, “I would love that lover”.

“Good. So you work on your flexibility and I’ll work on my wooing”, Theo let out a chuckle.

“Wooing?” Liam raised an amused brow.

“Mhmm baby. Me and master Mason have a lot to work on”.

All Liam could do was roll his eyes at his goofy boyfriend. Oh boy.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late one guys!..Anyway hope you enjoy Theos attempt at wooing part 2 :D...uhhh this is so cute and funny!

“I am utterly and equivocally in love Mason”, Theo sighed as he fell back onto Masons bed, making the mattress protest and bounce  underneath him.

Mason lifted a brow at Theo’s heart eyed expression, “Do I even want to know whatever happened between you and Liam to confirm that?”

Theo shifted his head to the side, aiming a playful smirk at Mason, “I doubt you’d want to know Mase”.

Mason sucked in his breath at the implication of Theo’s words. He gawped, “Dude! I thought you wanted to woo him first!” His protective side began to kick in, glaring, “So your main goal was to seduce my friend huh?! Make him fall for your charm, is that it?!”

Theo instantly sat up, “Woah calm down Mase. Trust me we both didn’t plan for anything to happen. We were in the moment and we sort of fell into lust”. He added quickly, “We didn’t do anything major ok. Just a little grinding and jerking off!”. He did the universal jerk off fist, pumping up and down near his crotch, “His hands were very talented….so tight and hot”.

Mason stared bug-eyed at Theo, instantly slamming his palms against his ears, “Ok TMI Theo! Don’t want to know what you and my best friend got up to yesterday thank you very much!”

Theo shrugged, “Sorry buddy”. He asked, “So are we good?”

Mason just nodded, placing his hands down, “Yup we’re good, as long as you stop talking about you and Liams sex life from now on?” He folded his arms along his chest.

“Deal”. Theo smirked, “So what’s the next step to wooing?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to woo someone before the sex part comes in. Like dude you’re doing it backwards”. The teen huffs, “But anyway….step number two to wooing is…..participation in his activities…or showing your support…whichever you like”.

Theo furrowed his brow, “And how do you propose I do that Mason?”

“Jesus its like I’m talking to a toddler except the toddler would actually understand what I’m talking about”.

“Hey cut me some slack man. You’re forgetting that I’m not used to caring about anyone and I haven’t been interested in anyone…ever”.

Mason whined and threw his head back, blowing out, “Fine!” He added, “It means you figure out something you know Liam loves and be there for him…physically! Anything you noticed that my best friend enjoys or loves Theo?”

Theo Scrunched his brow in concentration before his eyes lit up and a flirty smile graced his lips, “Oh I know something Liam loves. Lap dancing for me. I totally can support that 100%”. He winked.

Meanwhile, Mason looked at Theo like he had grown another head. He instantly stated, “No! Absolutely not!”

Theo pouted, “But that’s something he loves”.

“Theo Raeken you need to stop thinking with your downstairs brain and think with your head!” Mason prodded his temple repeatedly. “Now think and tell me something he loves that doesn’t end up with some form of sex involved?!”

Theo sighed and fell back onto the mattress once more. He stared intently at the white ceiling before his eyes travelled to the walls of the room until he spotted a number 11 red jersey that hung on the wall. An idea instantly popped into his mind making him sit up, blurting, “Lacrosse! Liam loves Lacrosse!”

Mason smiled, “Very good. Now how do you show support for your partner in the game he loves hmm?”

Theo gnawed at his bottom lip, once again in deep thought before he slowly uttered, “I could be there for his games?”

“Yes! Precisely! But since he is going to be too preoccupied with his eyes on the field, how do you let him know that you are there watching?” He quickly added, “And don’t give me the cheap reply of I’ll just text him or give him a good luck kiss before his match. I’m talking about the element of surprise. How Theo? Think!”

Theo gulped, “Um cheering?”

“Exactly! Cheer for him up in the bleachers! Go the whole nine yards if you have to….signboards with his name or some sort of secret message that will uplift his stamina or spirit!”

Theo nodded while rubbing his jaw, “Hmm that’s a good idea”. His eyes then bulge out, staring a little horrified at Mason, “Oh God! Please tell me that I don’t need to wear any cheerleading skirts or whatever?!” He waved his hand wildly in the air.

Mason chuckled at the disgruntled expression on Theos face, he answered, “No you don’t have to wear anything that will taint your manliness Theo.The closest you will go to screwing with your machismo is the glitter you may have to use on the cardboard sign you’re planning to hold up”.

Theo groaned and buried his face into the palm of his hands, grumbling, “Great”.

“Hey no one said love was easy aye!” He walked over to Theo and gave him a few encouraging pats on the Chimeras back, “Besides you need to chill. I’ll be there right beside you with my own glittery sign supporting my boyfriend Corey. We will be in this together dude”.

Theo sighed and grumbled, “So not helping Mase!” He may be feeling a little uncomfortable but deep inside Theo couldn’t help but look forward to cheering for his sexy boyfriend on the pitch. He sighs, the things he would do for Liam freaken Dunbar.

* * *

Liam was not really feeling it for this game. _Why?_ Well they were going against his former school Devenford Prep. And many of his opponents were former friends who now considered him as filth under their shoes. On top of that, his ex peers taunts could be heard whenever they found the chance to insult him.

And it was getting on his damn nerves, which only can mean that if he doesn’t get himself under control, his IED will kick in and he’ll go full on wolf. And that will not be good at all.

Scott will probably end up kicking his ass, followed by the rest of the McCall pack.

“Hey Liam. Ready to get your ass whooped again?!”

Liam growled under his breath, clenching his fists. He could feel his claws digging into his palms signaling that he was at the end of his tether. He needed to find a distraction and as if just on cue a familiar voice that would always make his heart flutter and his legs weak could be heard chanting from a distance.

His eyes shot to the bleachers and lo behold was the cutest sight ever. There standing beside his best friend was his boyfriend Theo Raeken holding up a cardboard sign with the writing _ **“Liam Dunbar Number One On The Field And In My ♡”**_. Theo winked at Liam, “Yeah baby come on! You got this! Kick their asses!”

Liam beamed so hard his cheeks hurt. He could feel his beta perking up and a renewed freshness climbing its way inside him. He couldn’t help but acknowledge his lover in the most sweetest way with a blow kiss that had a few girls giggling and a few ‘awwww’-ing. But the message was recieved by Theo as the Chimera attempted to catch the invisible kiss in the air and pull in to his heart.

“Hey Dumbar! Quit your flirting and score some goals!” Coach ordered.

Liam faced his opponents, answering, “You got it coach!” He jogged on the field, Lacrosse stick poised in a defensive manner. All the while he had to hold in his laughter as he could hear coach yelling, “Stop wooing my players Raeken or I will take your glittery sign and vandalize it real bad it will scar your manliness! And that goes for you too Hewitt!”

Liam blocked out everything and focused on the game ahead. He was ready to score goals for his Chimera up in the stands. _Time to rock and roll._

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnndddd how did the chapter go?! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so so so sorry for the late post....
> 
> Anyway this chapter will contain major angst and feels...get out your tissues...
> 
> Liam and Theo have their first big fight....
> 
> Warning: For vulgarity.

Everything was going well and then……………………………….there was Tracy.

The chimera was a part of Theo’s pack and on top of that one of the most popular girls in Beacon Hills High. 

She always goes for what she wants, not giving a damn about who she hurts in the process. A classic mean girl.

And Theo was oblivious.

This was the base of their recent arguments and the heat and tension was escalating very fast. 

Theo was currently driving them to the kissing rock where they normally spent the remainder of their afternoons playing tonsil hockey with the added frantic grind sessions that had them spilling into their jeans. 

While Theo was happily babbling away about how Tracy had been really helpful in voluntarily tutoring him on math, Liam ground his teeth together trying to conceal his anger.

“It’s good to have someone smart like Tracy in the pack. I mean she’s in all the AP classes this semester”.

Liam rolled his eyes, trying to divert his mind to the wonderful scenery that they drove past.

“You should get her to tutor you too Li. She says that she is willing to help you with your chemistry assignments”.

Liam frowned and shot him an irritated look, “And why in the hell would I want SOMEONE LIKE HER tutoring me?!” He muttered, “Probably has other stuff on her mind”.

“What was that?” Theo asked in an unimpressed tone.

“Nothing!” Liam spat back ignoring Theo.

“Liam! Are you starting this jealous shit up again?!”

Liam glared, “And why in the hell would I be jealous Theo?! I’m not that fucken insecure!”

“Well you’re acting insecure and immature right now Liam!”

Liam couldn’t believe his ears. _Immature? Immature?! I’ll show him immature!_ He barked, “Stop the fucken truck Theo!” He was already unbuckling his seat belt.

Theo sighed, “Come on Liam. Don’t be like that”.

Liam growled, canines already making an appearance, “STOP THE FICKING TRUCK NOW THEO!”

The truck came to screeching halt by the side of the road, just near a small clearing. Theo commented sarcastically as Liam hastily climbed out, “Oh that’s real mature Liam”.

“Shut the fuck up!” Liam retorted before slamming his door and striding away in angry steps away from the truck. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t care. All he wanted was to get away from Theo.

Oh but Theo wasn’t done yet.

The chimera got out of his truck slamming his door a little too hard and followed after Liam. He managed to reach Liam, grabbing him by the elbow and spinning him around, “What the fuck Liam?! Where the fuck you gonna go now huh?!”

“I’ll find my way!” Liam bellowed shoving Theo back.

“WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE LIAM!” He grit out, “Get in the fucken truck and I’ll take you home!”

“I don’t want to go home Theo! I just want to stay away from you! You’re the fucken problem here! You’re so blind to what Tracy is trying to do!”

Theo pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming through, “Are you serious right now Li? She hasn’t attempted anything nor am I interested in her! I’m dating you! Working hard to win your heart so why in the hell would I jeopardize that huh?”

“Because you have a way of fucking things up Theo Raeken! That’s who you are, a manipulative cold hearted asshole!” Liam failed to see the fight run out of Theo, too consumed in his anger that he didn’t realize the words coming out of his mouth, “You betrayed Scott! You betrayed Tara! You betrayed my pack! How in the hell can I fall in love and trust someone like you!”

Then suddenly all was silent except the heavy breathing of both beta and chimera. And just like a switch went off, Liam finally saw the damage he had done because in front of him stood a broken hearted, teary eyed Theo whose eyes shone with hurt, despair and God forbid, guilt. The chimera's eyes shot to a tree behind Liam, voice drained and rough as he uttered soft, “I’ll drop you home Liam”. Theo turned around and headed towards his truck without another word.

Liams own eyes finally shed the tears that piled there. His heart was squeezing painfully and the pit in his stomach growing. He hated himself right now and he didn’t know what to do. He was the asshole here. He slowly made his way to the truck, opening the door and climbing in. 

The atmosphere tense and quiet. He had never felt this atmosphere before. He and Theo had fights in the past but this one had gotten way out of control. 

He had gotten way out of control.

He had hurt his boyfriend with his jealousy and his words. Now how was he going to fix this with Theo. He spared a glance at Theo, seeing the Chimera focused intently on the road ahead, face stoic and expressionless. His heart shattering into a million more pieces at the tear tracks that were marked on the chimera’s cheek. He had never seen Theo cry before.

He had screwed up big time.

For the next 15 minutes they drove in complete silence until Theo was pulling up outside Scott’s home. Liam fiddled with his fingers as both sat in silence. His heart beat was erratic but he could sense Theo’s was calm. What did that mean?

He needed to say something to correct his wrongs. He took a chance, facing the still stoic faced Chimera who was still focused ahead. He swallowed, “T-Theo I-I’m –“

But Theo interrupted with venom in his voice, “Get out Liam!”

“Theo please I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said”.

Theo shot Liam angry teary eyes while gritting his jaw, growling, “I said get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Truck. Liam!”

Liam could feel more tears spill out his eyes, “Theo please”.

The next words Theo dropped made Liams whole world shatter, “Go home Liam. It’s over”. The chimera’s own tears dripping down his face as he stared back ahead. 

Liam knew Theo was hurting right now. He refused to budge, reaching out and placing a hand on Theo’s bicep only to have the Chimera shove it away and yell, “Fuck off Liam! Get the fuck out! Go find someone who is fucking perfect enough for you Liam!”

Liam had never felt fear like this enter him. His chest hurt so bad as he clambered out the truck, ass almost kissing the pavement. He didn’t have a chance to say anything as Theo pulled his door shut and sped off without another word. He finally collapsed onto his ass, burying his face into the palms of his hands and crying for what he just lost.

And it was all because of his own doing.

Theo will never forgive him. Never again.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Question is will Theo forgive Liam? Will they work things out?
> 
> Comments and kudos inspire me to write, so please hit me with them ♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is Mason POV.
> 
> And both the boys go to him :D

  **Mason**

He was just in the middle of finishing up his homework when there was sudden hammering of fists on his bedroom door. “Mason open up! Please Mase I need you!”

“Liam?” He murmured to himself as confusion took over.

He shut his writing pad and stalked towards his currently abused door. He pulled the door ajar and was nearly shoved aside as a panicked looking, red and puffy eyed, blotchy faced Liam bounded in. He watched as his best friend started chewing on the skin under his nails, pacing back and forth by his bed. The betas was clearly distraught.

He carefully asked, “Liam what’s going on?”

Liam shot him a grim and utterly hopeless look, “Theo and I had a fight”. Liam let himself sit on the edge of his bed, his face buried in the palm of his hands. His muffled voice added, “Theo broke up with me”.

He really felt even more heartbroken when Liam shot him a sad defeated look, “What do I do Mason? I don’t know how to say sorry to him”.

Oh so Liam must have been the one to say or do something stupid. And that was lucky for Theo or else when Liam leaves, he would have gone after Theo and beat his ass, chimera or not, to within an inch of his life for hurting Liam.

He walked over to his bed and sat himself down beside his best friend. After a moment’s silence, he asked as calmly as he could, “Tell me what happened Liam? From the beginning”.

A tear dripped down Liams eye, voice croaky and drained as he muttered, “I’m so stupid Mase”. His friend then glanced at him and he had to suppress a gasp at his friends messed up red face. He could clearly see the lines on Liams face, the snot that threatened to make an appearance out of the betas red nose, the almost too puffy red eyes that made his best friends eyes smaller and messy hair that was disheveled due to Liams constant prodding and pulling in frustration or worry. His best friend smiled tiredly and told him while trying to hold back sobs on how the argument started, why it started and what had happened afterwards.

Oh boy it was a mess. 

He really didn’t want to make his best friend feel even more guilty than he was right now. He knew he had to be smart about his words. Liam was already a mess as it is anyway. He placed a hand on Liams, “You guys had your first big couples fight Liam. There are many things that are bound to be said out of anger and hurt that I am sure both of you didn’t mean”.

“What do I do Mason? I need him back in my life. I love Theo”.

He was a little shell shocked but he quickly overcame it. He had only ever heard Theo confess how ‘unequivocally in love’ he was with Liam. So in that light, he believed that Theo was probably kicking himself in the ass right now as he was sure the chimera still loved Liam and probably realized that he had made a rather harsh move. 

Well that was only his thoughts though. He wished that this two knuckle heads could just kiss and make up. However, apologies were needed.

He clicked his tongue, “The best way to go about this is to have a proper conversation with Theo. You both need to sort out whatever happened, talk about your feelings and maybe build from there. You have to give each other a chance to voice opinions without trampling over one another and of course without anger getting the best of you”.

Liam sighed, “I tried calling and texting him nearly a 100 times since the….incident. But he never replied nor does he pick up”. Liam glanced down at the floor,  “I don’t know what to do. I don’t think he will ever want to see me or talk to me ever again”.

He really felt for his best friend. He wished he had a wand right now so he could just give it a wave and fix everything.. He replied the best he could, “I don’t think that’s true”. He watched as his friends eyes met his with curiosity.

“Why do you say that Mason?”

“Because he loves you Liam”.  He smiled, “He just needs time to process and get his emotions in check. I don’t believe that he would completely shut you out. It’s ridiculous. But you also need to give him his space”. He adds, “That’s one of them rules during ‘Couple fights’.

Liam nodded with sadness. The beta asks, “Have you and Corey ever had a ‘Couples fight’?

He chuckles, “Nearly every month. But then we talk about it and try to work things out when we are both calm and settled”. He sighed, placing a hand on Liams shoulder, “Go home, have some shut eye Liam”.

Liam swallowed, “Ok Mase. Thank you”.

“Hey I’m always here for my best friend”.

* * *

**3 hours later….**

His room door burst open and in strode an unsettled, frustrated Theo Raeken who immediately started blabbering away quite frantically, “Ah I’m so fucken stupid! I am such an asshole! I don’t know how to fix this! He is never going to forgive me! He is going to hate me for life!” Theo fell like a heavy assed whale onto his memory foam, just beside him, his ass actually lifting off the mattress at the force of Theo’s collapse. “What do I do Mase? I love him so much!”

He greeted a little sarcastically, “Well hello to you too”.

Apparently Theo’s mind wasn’t focused on his voice. The chimera staring blankly up at the ceiling, murmuring, “His beautiful smile, gorgeous lips, that body….I can’t live without him”.

He sighed and said without thinking, “You know you can answer his texts and calls right. I mean he has tried contacting you countless times after your fight”. 

Theo’s eyes shot to his, scrutinizing him. Oh crap! He plastered on a smile. The chimera asked, “How do you know about the calls and texts?!” The chimera then added, “And how did you know we had a fight?!”

He really wasn’t in the mood for a long ass cover story. He sighed thumbing at his temple, “Because Liam is my best friend Theo. If he is going through any crisis or difficulties then he’ll inform me”.

Theo hummed, staring blankly back at the ceiling, “Mmmm that’s true”.

He aimed an incredulous look at Theo. _Really! Must he do everything!_ He slammed his novel shut which radiated a loud clack as the covers met. He felt an inkling of satisfaction as Theo jolted out of his reverie. He slammed his book on top of his night stand, folded his arms across his chest and aimed a glare at a surprised looking Theo. He slammed out, “Why don’t you two just work things out?!” 

“I don’t think that Liam will give me that chance Mase!” Theo said in slight panic.

“Are you blind or deaf?!” He couldn’t help saying.

Theo huffed, “Neither!”

“Then-“, he shoved his hand into Theo’s jacket pocket, gaining a ‘Hey!’ from the chimera which he ignored. He pulled out the mobile device and pressed it into Theo’s chest, “Call him! Set up some time you can meet and talk!” 

He took a deep breath, allowing the air to fill his lungs and calm him some. He spoke much lighter, “Look Theo, Liam said some hurtful things. Things he shouldn’t have said and certainly things he didn’t mean. And he is completely distraught and hates himself right now. I told him to give you some space, so if or whenever you are ready then you guys can meet up”. He adds, “You know Liam loves you right?”

Theo thumbed at his phone, “Yeah he has said it a couple of times to me and vice versa”.

“Know that he means it”, He reassures.

Theo swallowed and turned his head to the side to meet his gaze. The chimera’s eyes a little glassy, “Ok I’ll call him now and set up a time me and he can meet”.

He smiled, “I’m sure he would be thrilled Theo. You just have to make your move”.

“Steps to wooing huh?” Theo chuckled lightly.

He smiled, repeating, “Yeah probably or highly likely”.

The chimera had renewed hope in his eyes as he dialed his beloved.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And hit me with your comments and kudos please :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Liam and Theo work things out?

**Liam**

He couldn't sleep. Instead he stared up at his white ceiling trying to process dozens of ill-fated, self degrading thoughts. Amongst all, there was one that made him feel fear and misery.

_Maybe Theo is finally done with you Liam._

He felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped at his eyes, not realizing that he had been crying all along.

It must be the millionth tear he had shed since their fight earlier today.

A ding broke him out of his reverie. He immediately got up, grabbing his phone.

_Please let it be Theo. Please let it be Theo. Please let it be Theo._

His heart started racing when he saw ‘ _New Message Theo’._

He was in between nervous and excited. _What would it say?_

His thumb hovering over the read icon. He closed his eyes, pressing the read icon. _Time to grow some balls Liam._

He opened his eyes and read.

_Theo: Hey Liam. We need to talk. Can you meet me at Dana’s tomorrow at 10am?_

He felt even more anxious at the forwardness of the message. Dread began to fill him up.

_What if Theo wanted to end things in a more civil manner? What if he felt sorry for him and wanted to let him off easy?_

Now was not the time for cowardice. He took a deep breath and typed his reply.

_Liam: Hi Theo. Tomorrow sounds fine._

_Theo: Cool. Night Liam._

Liam swallowed, heart heavy.

_Liam: Good night Theo._

He refrained himself from typing , ‘ _I love you’._

He sighed, placing his phone on the nightstand before he laid back onto his mattress, resuming his staring session at the ceiling above.

He hoped everything went well tomorrow.

* * *

**Theo**

He was fidgety. His knees were bouncing erratically and he kept drinking a lot of water. At this rate he would need to pay constant visits to the loo.

He checked his watch, seeing there was 10 minutes left before Liam arrived. He rubbed at his temple, thinking of what to say or how to approach this. The last thing he wants is to push Liam into a corner and hurt the beta more.

“Theo”, a drained male voice sounded behind him.

He nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden shock. _Liam was early._ He immediately got up to face Liam, and had to hold in a sudden gasp at the state of his boyfriend?....Ex-boyfriend?

His heart breaking as he took in the shell of a teen he used to know. Liam was in a complete disheveled state from his unkempt hair, to the bags and dark circles under his eyes, the slightly hunched posture and too baggy clothes made him look small and fragile. And the worst part was that Liam would not look at him, instead the teen focused his gaze onto the floor.

He resisted the urge to pull the teen into his arms. He cleared his throat, “Hey Liam. I’m so glad you’re here. Please have a seat”. He gestured to the opposite side of where he sat.

He tried to keep his comments about Liams state at bay as they settled down. Liams focus was now on the table before them, fiddling with his fingers atop the table. He was about to ask the _‘how are you doing?’_ question when their waitress arrived with her pen and writing pad.

“What can I get you boys?” She said a little too happily for his liking.

He just smiled, “Um I’ll just have coffee and a croissant for now thanks”. He then asked the beta, “Liam do you want to order anything? You can get anything you want. My treat”.

Liam rubbed at his eyes, “Um yeah, can I get a Latte and a lemon flavored cupcake please”.

“Sure thing sweetheart”. The waitress then informed she’ll be back soon and moved on to take the next orders. 

Theo swallowed, not knowing exactly how to start things. Just as he was about to speak, Liams dull eyes met his, the beta said, “I’m sorry Theo”.

He nodded, “I forgive you Liam. I already did the moment I realized I had made such a bigger mess of things when I-“. He cleared the tightness in his voice, “when I broke things off with you”.

Liam shook his head, “You were right to dismiss me Theo. I was the asshole who couldn’t keep his jealousy in check and in the process ended up blaming you for an act you haven’t even committed”. He could see Liams Adams Apple bob, the beta once again studying his fingers, “So um…if you want to officially dump me then that’s fine”. He watched the tears pool in Liams eyes while the betas lips downturned and trembled. It was then he noticed Liam peeling the thin skin off his fingers as a distraction.

The beta was torn.

And so was he. He tried to hold onto his tears while his heart squeezed painfully. This was not the Liam Mason had described to him yesterday, saying that he wanted to make things right. No this Liam was close to giving up, if he hadn’t already. And that terrified him.

He placed a hand atop Liams to stop the betas abuse on skin. Even if Liam didn’t look at him, he still wouldn’t make this into an already uglier mess than it was. He wasn’t someone who talked about emotions and feelings much so he just uttered, “I’m not here to break up with you Liam”. He watched as blue eyes finally met his. He smiled, “I’m here to start over with you”.

Liams quietly asked, “You’re not breaking up with me?” The beta’s eyes held no hope.

And that stung. 

He licked his lips, holding Liams hands in his, “Liam I admit that yes I was pissed. You hurt me by saying what you said”. He sighed, “I know what I did in the past was wrong Liam and it’s always going to be there in the pack’s minds, including yours. However, that doesn’t mean that I haven’t tried to right the wrongs I did. I know nothing can ever undo what I did but I know that from the moment you brought me back from hell that I would try to be good, that I would try to do the right thing. And I have been doing fine so far”.

Liam gnawed at his bottom lip, “Theo I’m so sorry. I never meant anything I said to you”. He sniffled, “I was just so angry….so jealous”.

He squeezed Liams hands lightly, “Liam I want you to be honest with me”.

Liams eyes searching his, “I will Theo. Ask me anything you want”.

“Do you want us to continue dating?”

“Of course Theo. I would want that more than anything”.

Hope was beginning to fill him up. He licked his lips, “Do you love me?”

Liam brought his hands up to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles and fingers. Butterflies and warmth filling him up. The beta's eyes fixed on his saying, “I love you with all my heart and being Theo Raeken. I will never stop loving you no matter what happens”.

He blushed lightly, timidly replying, “Good. So can we wipe the slate clean and start over?”

Liam smiled for the first time, eyes brightening up, “I would want nothing more Theo”. 

He returned the betas smile, eyes flicking down to Liams lips, murmuring, “Can I kiss you?”

Liam chuckled, “I’ve been dying to kiss you Theo. So yeah you can kiss me”.

He didn’t need to be told twice, closing the gap between Liam and he. Both moaning when their lips met in a sweet deep kiss that had them both craving more. Soon their kisses started to get desperate as if starving, with tongue, teeth, and biting involved. 

His nether regions were on fire and throbbing right now. He mustered all his courage breaking their kiss, leaning his forehead against Liams, both panting hard. He rubbed his nose affectionately against Liams, voice husky as he asked, “Do you want to continue this somewhere more private?”

Liam nipped at his bottom lip in response, letting go with a popping sound. The beta replying in a strained voice, “Scott and Melissa are out of town and will be back tomorrow. We have the whole house to ourselves for the rest of the day and night. So what do you say we finish what we started at my place?”

He growled, gripping the back of Liams head and pulling the beta in for a sloppy dirty kiss that once again had them both throbbing and wanting. He replied with a lust fogged brain, “Let’s go right the fuck now Liam!”.

He pulled Liam by the hand out of the booth, hearing Liam mumbling behind him huskily, “Fucking is definitely the plan”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me and let's me know your views on the chapter ♡


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT!!!!!

**Theo**

_What in the hell was Liam doing in the bathroom?!_

He honestly thought they’d be into the good stuff by now but NOOOOOO! Apparently, his boyfriend had to run to the bathroom. He said he’d be at least 10 mins. Guess what? _IT’S 10 FREAKEN MINUTES ALREADY LIAM!_

He whined from his spot on the edge of the mattress, “Liiiiaaaammmm! _Little Theo_ is not too happy right now!” He strained his ears hoping to hear a reply. Nothing. _Tough luck_.

He was about to give up and fall back onto the mattress when the door to Liam’s bathroom creaked open _just slightly_ before his boyfriend popped his head out, “Hey babe, can you close your eyes?”

He huffed, “Fine!” He closed his eyes wondering what Liam had up his sleeve. And slowly that thought alone had his chimera feeling excited. He kept his eyes shut even if he could hear the patter of feet around him. He asked, “Babe what’re you up too?”

“Just keep your eyes closed Theo!” Liam retorted.

He let out a sigh, “Fine babe”. Then all the quietness disappeared when sensual music started playing. He sat upright, heart instantly thumping hard. His body was starting to awaken and _little Theo_ was starting to perk up.

His senses were on high alert right now. For a second he thought Liam was playing a game with him, then a soft brush of fingers against his lightly stubble covered cheek made him gasp. He resisted the urge to open his eyes, the beta murmured, “Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them Theo”.

He could feel sweat begin to make its way onto the surface of his skin as Liam’s careful touches glazed his neck down the V of his t-shirt, grazing the top of his chest lightly. He could feel his skin heating up even further, whispering, “Liam please?”

He bit his bottom lip as Liam rested both his palms against his chest, soothing his pectorals, then up his neck to thread into his hair, massaging his scalp with shy teasing fingers. He swallowed as he felt the mattress dip on either side of his hips, strong bare thighs straddling him, his hands unconsciously gripping Liam’s hips, thumbing lightly at the smooth skin on the betas tummy. His lips tingled when he felt his boyfriend’s warm breath grace his lips, tone teasing,“Please what Theo?”

He moaned when Liam’s crotch brushed against his straining bulge, his hand travelling down to grab at the silky material on the globes of Liam’s ass, his member jumping at the thought of Liam clad in only a thin material. He squeezed the firm globes on the betas ass, pulling him in further to his crotch, the friction making them both gasp. He couldn’t hold back, voice strained as he said, “Liam please let me see you?”

He let out a puff of air when the tip of Liam’s tongue dragged along his bottom lip _oh so deliciously_ before the beta answered, “Open your eyes Theo”.

The instant his eyes opened, he was hypnotized by the beauty before him. His eyes travelled Liam’s red bitten lips, down the long neck, down to the perfect chiseled hair dusted chest, to those delicious looking perky nipples all the way down the well-defined torso and finally _…. oh, my fucken God!_ His eyes instantly met Liam’s shy blues, voice husky as he stated, “You’re wearing the purple silk briefs I bought you!” He slapped a hand on Liam’s ass earning a half hiss, half strangled moan from the beta.

“Fuck Theo! I wanted to keep your present for our first time together ok!” Liam was panting lightly now, beginning to grind into him. He could literally feel the beta’s cock twitch against his while throwing his head back, eyes closed, gripping his shoulder hard he could feel a little hint of claws digging into his shirt, moaning out loud, “Theo!”

His mouth instantly attached itself onto Liam’s neck, sucking hard as they continued to rut against one another in a frantic desperate pace. He was leaking heavily into his boxers and his cock was begging for more. At the desperate pace he and Liam were going, he would chuck it up to hormonal teens who just wanted to have sex so bad that it was impossible to take things slow right now. They had been waiting too long.

His claws started to elongate tearing into the silk material of the purple briefs, “Liam what do you want baby?”

Liam leaned his forehead against his punctuating with short thrusts of his hips, “Fuck me Theo!” His voice was animalistic, eyes were glowing yellow as the beta’s sharp canines began to show.

He growled when he felt Liam intentionally dig his claws deeper into the skin of his shoulders. _Oh, fuck slow!_ He ripped Liam’s briefs apart tearing a whimper out of the beta. He firmly claimed Liam’s lips in a dirty tongue filled kiss, standing up while supporting the beta who had firmly wrapped his legs around his waist. He somehow managed to slacken Liam’s hold, tossing him onto the bed, watching the beta bounce on the mattress. He pulled off all his clothes, moaning as he watched Liam spread his legs apart to reveal his beautiful pink hole. He felt his cock slap against his stomach as he released it from its confines. He didn’t waste any time, straddling Liam, claiming the betas lips in a deep kiss that soon turned to moan and gasp filled kisses as their members slid side by side with delicious friction.

He squeezed at Liam’s ass, gliding against his lover, cock heads catching at every meet. He sucked in Liam’s bottom lip almost on the side of painful before releasing his lovers lip with a delicious _pop._ His voice so scratchy and gravelly as he asked, “Lube?” He began circling Liam’s eager hole with the tip of his index finger.

Liam moaned lightly, reaching for the lube and handing it to him. _Well more like throwing the tube at him._ While spreading his legs out further, crying out, “Oh Fuck! Hurry Theo!”

And he was too far gone to ignore such a request. He uncapped the tube, coating his index and middle fingers well before he circled the thrumming hole. He nipped and kissed at Liam’s inner thighs as he slowly finger fucked Liam with his index. His looked up to see his lover quite delirious and lost in pleasure. Christ if this was how Liam fell apart under a finger, he could just imagine what will happen when he inserts his hugh cock in there _. Christ, he needed to be inside Liam like yesterday!_

He quickly added a second which slipped in easily, soon followed by a third. He made sure to miss Liam’s prostate on purpose. He was mesmerized by the way the sweet tight hole sucked in his fingers like it was starving. He blurted out unconsciously, “Fuck I bet you’re starving to be filled baby?” His own cock was weeping right now.

“Please Theo! Mhhmm baby please more!” Liam gripped the sheets hard enough to tear, body bowed in pleasure, biting hard at his bottom lip as he lost himself to the pleasures that his fingers provided.

“Fuck I can’t take this anymore”. With those final words, Theo pulled his fingers out of the throbbing hole, earning a pitiful whine from his boyfriend. He soothed, “Shh baby, I got you”. He coated his own hard member moaning as he stripped himself good before he slowly guided himself into Liam’s eager hole. Both letting out wanton cries as he finally sank good and proper into his boyfriends tight, flexing hole. He held himself still, trying to get used to the delicious feeling, “Oh baby you feel so good around me”.

“Fuck you’re too slow!” That’s all he heard before he found himself flipped, back meeting the mattress while Liam was finally atop him still joined intimately. The beta smirked, “Time to turn up the heat Theo”. Without waiting Liam took control, riding him with all he had.

He grabbed hard at the betas waist as complete pleasure consumed his being. He began thrusting up into Liam, giving as good as the beta gave. Liam worked him too good in which had them both moaning and crying out loudly, giving in to their sexual desires for one another. Heavy pants, skin slapping against skin, thick guttural moans and strained praises permeating the air. The scent of sex and sweat becoming more prominent.

He was too close now, feeling his balls tighten up, he pumped up without rhythm, “Uh Liam! Baby I’m so fucking close! Oh fuck!” He drilled Liam even harder feeling the betas hole squeezing him tight, the beta above him trembling hard. He couldn’t hold it anymore when Liam’s hole fluttered hard around his throbbing cock, his hips pumped up into Liam, trying to push himself deeply in, yelling out as he came hard, long and deep into his lover. “HNGGG!”

He saw through a hazy vision as Liam threw his head back letting out a silent scream as his cock jerked hard, spurting release after release onto his belly, chest and chin.

Neither knowing where one began nor ended.

**

Liam had his head resting on his chest as he carded his fingers through the beta’s hair, their bodies kept warm and happy by the tangle of naked limbs and the current snuggle session going on, He laid a kiss on Liam’s head, “So that was amazing”.

Liam hummed sounding a little sleepy, “Mmm so…. amazing”. Liam then yawns before saying, “Hey Theo?”

“Yeah baby?” He murmured with a soft smile.

He almost thought Liam had fallen asleep only for the beta to slur, “You…owe me…. a new purple brief…. Mmm my favorite”.

He chuckled sleepily when Liam’s soft snores sounded. He murmured, “Ok baby”. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the one he loved in his arms.

Nothing could be more perfect.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Oh and Merry Christmas my lovelies!!!!

**Epilogue**

Everyone knew that Stiles was always the overprotective one in the pack. So it was no surprise when the human was all up on Theo's face the moment he spotted him in school.

The teen poking at the chimera's chest, “What did I tell you about breaking my son's heart, hmm?”

  
Theo rolled his eyes while Liam squawked, “Stop it Stiles!”

  
The human continued to poke and prod, “You hurt Liam's feelings you asshole!”

  
“In case you haven’t noticed we’re back together Stiles!” Liam once again spoke over Theo. He was going to defend his boyfriend if need be, he added, “And it wasn’t Theo's fault! I was the asshole this time!”

  
“Babe", Theo jumped in. “You can’t only blame yourself”.

  
“I agree with Theo". Both beta and chimera looked at Stiles in surprise. Then Stiles glared at the Chimera, “It’s all his fault!”

  
Liam's jaw ticked, “Leave Theo alone Stiles! You don’t even know what happened!” This time it was his turn to get up into Stiles face.

  
Liam would have shoved Stiles if it hadn’t been for Theo halting him with a press of his palm on his chest. The chimera murmuring softly, “Babe calm down”. He aimed Stiles a look that says ‘ _say something’ ‘apologize_ ' as he gritted out, “I'm sure Stiles was just speculating based on his wrong interpretation of whatever he had heard".

  
Stiles could see Liam’s iris begin to glow yellow which meant if he didn’t diffuse the situation then the betas IED was bound to kick in. He sighed, “Fine. I’m sorry. I may have assumed wrong. I just don’t like knowing that you had gotten hurt".

  
Liam's frustration turned to one of calmness. He understood that the human was only trying to look out for him. Stiles always seemed to be looking out for the best interest of each and every pack member. He let out a breath and took a step back, closer into Theo's side, slipping an arm around the middle back of his boyfriend, “Look Stiles. I appreciate your concern, however, everything has been sorted. We both realized we had a part to play in our temporary breakup”.

  
“And we have both worked on it together, mending a few of our mistakes, _if you could call it that,_  along the way", Theo added his own two cents. The chimera smiled lovingly at Liam, “ We are ok". He laid a peck on Liam’s forehead before turning to face an attentive Stiles, “And in case you’re wondering, for my part I will take better care of him because I love him".

  
“I love you too", Liam smiled adoringly at his lover, not giving a hoot if Stiles was standing there.

  
Stiles let out a dramatic gag, “Uh you two are too sweet, its disgusting!”

  
Liam rolled his eyes, “Anyway does that mean that you'll allow Theo a chance? Because I guarantee we both care for each other. It’s pretty genuine".

  
“And disgusting", Theo added with a smirk.

  
The human huffed, “Fine". Stiles then pouted, “I guess any mother has to accept that his baby is all grown up and ready to take on the world someday. Gotta let you spread your wings and fly little Liam".

  
“Seriously Stiles!” Liam just shook his head with a chuckle.

  
The human pointed at him, “Don’t you ruin my moment Dunbar! I am a grieving mother at this moment".

  
“You’re a weirdo”, Theo added bored.

  
Stiles squinted his eyes at the chimera, “I’m a weirdo for the right reasons, you freak of nature!”

  
Theo scoff's folding his arms along his chest, “Shut it nerd!”

  
“Excuse me! My boyfriend, Scott, is the nerd! I’m a nerd by association!” Stiles clicked his fingers before Theo's face, “Get your facts right geek!”

  
Theo retorted, “Excuse me! My boyfriend, Liam, is the geek!”. He ignored the _HEY!_ From Liam, adding on, “I'm a geek by association".

  
“I feel so offended right now", Liam grumbled. “Besides I love history! I can’t help it if I'm a straight A student in history!”

  
Stiles clicked his tongue, “Hush now puppy. The adults are talking!”

  
“What he said", Theo backed the human up.

  
Liam glared at both of them, “Both of you are downright assholes!” He scoffed, shouldering his backpack, head held up in determination, “I am not speaking to both of you for the rest of the day".

  
“Oh baby don’t be like that. I was just joking!” Theo clarified.

  
Liam aimed him a scowl, “You are not getting any of my fine ass tonight Raeken!”

  
“OH MY GOD I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THIS!”, Stiles blocked his ears.

  
“Shut up Stiles and get lost!” Theo added looking a little frustrated. “You’re ruining my chances of getting laid tonight!”

  
Stiles looked flabbergasted, “OH MY GOD! MY EARS!” The human dramatically added, already turning the opposite direction, waving, “I give you both my blessings! Now I’m leaving before you both kill me with your nastiness!”

  
“We love you!” Liam called out.

  
“Yeah-yeah!” Stiles retorted, scurrying away.

  
Liam chuckled, “Well that got rid of him fast". He smiled at his still worried looking lover, “Shall we go to class boo?”

  
“I’m still getting laid right?” Theo quirked a brow.

  
Liam rolled his eyes, “Of course you are Raeken. Otherwise I wouldn’t have worn surprise briefs today".

  
Theo's eyes lit up as a mischievous looked claimed his features, drawling, “So tell me what briefs you got on today baby?”

  
“Like I said Theo. Tis a surprise". He winked at his boyfriend and sauntered off with a good sway of his ass, chuckling when he heard the chimera reply ‘ _son of a bitch, you’ll be the death of me Liam'._

  
TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to end the fic here. I'm sorry that the chapter may seem all over the place *sighs* anyways I have tried to write as best as I can.
> 
> There may he a sequel, so cross your fingers my lovelies.
> 
> I would like to thank each and every one of my readers for inspiring me to keep writing with your comments and kudos! You're all amazing ❤❤❤


End file.
